Sex-Shop
by Rini4mril
Summary: Rin nunca se dispuso a probar la mercancía que se dedicaba a vender tras el mostrador de la sex-shop en que trabajaba.Sin embargo,un extraño muy sensual y misterioso que,casualmente llegó cierto día, empezó a revolver todos sus sentidos a tal punto de caer en el embrujo de esos ojos hipnóticos de color oro.Ese hombre la arrastraría hacia un lago de delicias.


Sex-Shop

Ella trabajaba como dependienta hacía más de un año,tenía toda la experiencia requerida acerca del negocio de su jefa,la cual sólo tenía para pagar a una sola empleada.Rin era la mano derecha de Kagura,una mujer de 36 años,soltera y con un gusto extremadamente selectivo en cuanto a hombres.

Le atraían mucho mas jóvenes que ella,y la misma propietaria era la que había probado la mayoría de su mercancía con los incontables amantes que sólo buscaba para entretenerse,sin embargo,había una delgada línea la cual ella misma había trazado;no se involucraba con clientes de su negocio, podía buscar al hombre que se le antojaba guapo y atractivo, pero jamás perdía la compostura aún y cuando habían hombres de buen ver que solían buscar algunos objetos que ella ofrecía.Nunca había caído ante las tentaciones de fornicar en su trabajo,era profesional y seria como también sabía que su eficiente empleada lo era,por ello,Rin tenía toda la confianza y aún si la jefa no estaba;Kagura solía poner todo en manos de la joven de tan sólo 23 años que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios en la universidad.

¿Sería Rin una psicóloga infantil con toda la ética profesional para resolver problemas altos o menores de los infantes?

Eso le reprochaba su padre cuando a penas ella había conseguido el empleo y él lo supo,fue una aberración para él. Eso ya no importaba para Rin,su madre la apoyaba y tenía fe en ella.Su progenitor no era mas que un hombre cerrado y negativo que afortunadamente se había marchado al divorciarse de su madre desde que ella tenía 18 años.Había sido doloroso para ambas,pero al verse en una nueva etapa de vida mas llevadera,las dos supieron que él era quien las hacía estancarse con esa actitud retrógrada y machista ya que él nunca permitió que ninguna de las dos trabajara.Ahora daba igual lo que él dijera,el trabajar en una Sex-Shop no significaba que no podía ejercer su carrera como psicóloga y ella se lo demostraría.

Los días eran de poca clientela,normalmente la gente pedía sus órdenes por correo electrónico,existía mucha inseguridad en cuanto a adquirir objetos de una Sex-Shop.Algunos se aventuraban aún y con los tabues que todavía existían entorno a la sexualidad,por ello habían muchos clientes que preferían no comprar de día y se acercaban por la noche;Kagura, pensando en la comodidad de las muchas personas que aún tenían miedo,pensó en cerrar su local hasta después de las ocho de la noche.

Rin entraba a las diez de la mañana y recibía sus clases todos los sábados.

Ese día era normal,un viernes como cualquier otro.Rin estaba en el mostrador y a pesar de estar enfocando su mirar hacia su celular ella estaba atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor,en especial si llegaba algún cliente.

Esa vez el local no estuvo tan visitado,sin embargo,habían ya varias ordenes por internet las cuales Rin tenía que atender de igual manera.Normalmente Kagura se encargaba de las entregas a domicilio.

Ya que estaban listos varios pedidos,Kagura salió en horas de la tarde y no regresaría a la tienda hasta el día siguiente cuando ésta se volviera a abrir,por lo tanto,Rin estaba sola y se encargaría como muchas veces de cerrar después de las nueve de la noche.

Varias veces la campanilla que había en la entrada se logró escuchar,eran personas que buscaban desde ropa sexy,hasta objetos eróticos.Rin los atendía con mucha tranquilidad pues a pesar de ser una chica que nunca había usado ese tipo de objetos,jamás veía las cosas con asombro o con pudor cuando pedían consejos para ver cual recomendaba.Kagura era la que la asesoraba y ya tenía cierta experiencia en todo el asunto.

Justo a las ocho treinta,cuando parecía que ya no habrían mas clientes,y sus ojos estaban un poco cansados por la lectura en la que estaba hundida hacía como media hora_y también por el largo día,la campanilla volvió a moverse indicando que alguien estaba entrando al local.

La joven en el mostrador sólo pudo identificar que quien visitaba aquel lugar que estaba casi por cerrar,era un hombre alto al cual sólo pudo verle la cabellera que,francamente era de un tono relativamente especial...era plata. No vio su cara,pero a juzgar por su altura imaginaba que era un sujeto fornido.

Lo vio moverse de estante a estante sin tomar aún nada en especial.Al final de su recorrido en el cual parecía no haber encontrado nada interesante, mostró su rostro pues se encaminaba hacia el mostrador.Era una mirada tan fuerte la de ese hombre,sus ojos ámbar eran fríos,penetrantes y completamente exquisitos,jamás había visto a alguien así,nunca había sentido como con sólo una mirada,su carne se erizaba.Bajando un poco el rumbo de su visión notó que no sólo poseía unos ojos exóticos sino también un cuerpo realmente gallardo en conjunto con su rostro que era apuesto.

Su postura volvió a la normalidad al sentirse embobada y tonta frente a un desconocido,su profesionalidad tenía que superar el impacto de ver a semejante espécimen de hombre.Rin no bajó la vista y esperó a que acabara de llegar al mostrador para resolver cualquier inquietud que tuviera,aunque,si él no estaba inquieto por algo,ella sí lo estaba pues extrañamente su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal,mientras que el desconocido parecía sereno y lejos de tener algún tipo de tabú.

_Buenas noches ¿qué se le ofrece?_su voz salió por instinto y tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de hablar.

_Quiero asesoría en cuanto a algunos productos.

Normalmente lo hacía pero,pensar en asesorarlo a él,le hacía sentir las piernas débiles.Igual debía hacerlo,esa era su obligación,aparte,no tenía porque entrar en detalles.

Se movió del mostrador,no sin antes tomar una buena porción de aire en sus pulmones.

Se dirigió hacia el primer estante en donde habían todo tipo de lubricantes.

_¿Cuál me recomiendas?_esas palabras parecieron hacerle arder el rostro,no sabía si lo estaba mostrando pero intentó ocultarlo por si era así.

_Estos contienen sabores y estos son neutros,depende de...que...le guste.

Pareció no interesarse mas pues se movió al siguiente estante.

_¿Y esto?_Rin caminó hacia él con las piernas pesadas,no,estaban crispadas.

_¿Eh?...Estos son dildos vibradores,dados eróticos,lenguas y dedos vibradores_dijo con la voz relativamente baja y señalando de lo que hablaba.

Nunca le había pasado,siempre actuaba tranquila y no tenía problema con mencionar los artículos,pero en ese momento las palabras le salían muy bajas,sin mucha fuerza.

A continuación,el hombre empezó a preguntar yendo de extremo a extremo.

Ella le mostró los vibradores clásicos de control remoto y por lo nerviosa que estaba,hasta le daba detalles acerca de los tamaños.

_Este contiene 16 cm de largo.Este es un vibrador sólido de gran potencia,viene en varios colores_ lo dijo como si realmente eso fuese interesante para él quien al parecer había girado su atención hacia otro objeto.

Le cuestionó con la mirada algo mas del estante del fondo.

_Es una bomba al vacío...para ayudar a los que sufren de disfunción eréctil.

Qué hermoso sonrojo había en sus mejillas…se veía inocente en demasía.Él no pudo evitar notarlo.Mientras que Rin,no podía ni imaginar que él necesitara una de esas cosas.

La chica siguió mostrándole lo demás pues él continuaba preguntando.

Se le hacía fácil hablar cuando tomaba confianza o cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa,hasta lograba decir incoherencias.

Consoladores doble cabeza, orgamix,crema para sexo anal,perlas de placer, bala vibratoria,anillos vibradores,muñecas inflables,arnés con correas y hasta un spray para limpiar los objetos.

Por último,terminó mostrándole una gran ganga,era un set que contenía un consolador color piel que venía con algunos lubricantes de sabores.

Al final de su gran palabrería,Rin entró en razón sintiéndose una estúpida pues él no tenía mas que leer los productos para saber para qué eran y qué contenían.Se reprimió un golpe en la frente.

_¿Qué crees que debo comprar primero?_la voz grave y totalmente varonil la atrajo a la realidad nuevamente.

_Señor...

_Sesshomaru_corrigió.

_Señor Sesshomaru,usted es libre de escoger lo que sea correcto para su pareja y para usted.Lo espero en el mostrador mientras se decide_dio la vuelta aún sintiendo su cuerpo rígido pues sin observarlo podía sentir esa fuerza en la mirada de ese hombre.

Parecía que el tal Sesshomaru no se inmutaba con nada,había permanecido totalmente calmado,aún y cuando Rin había iniciado a explicar las cosas de cabo a rabo,era obvio que se trataba de un hombre que poseía una sexualidad abierta totalmente.

Lo vio acercarse sosteniendo la misma actitud seria y aparentemente fría.Sólo llevaba una cosa en la mano derecha. Ahora que se fijaba,parecía un tipo de oficina,traía puesta una camisa blanca sin corbata y un pantalón de vestir algo ajustado que lo hacía lucir muy varonil.Su torso era realmente ancho y su perfil extremadamente apuesto.

Tragó en seco por enésima vez y se fijó en el artículo que iba a comprar.

Rin lo tomó cuando él lo colocó en el mostrador.Sesshomaru le extendió una tarjeta de crédito la cual Rin tomó en sus manos y procedió a hacer pago del artículo.

_Aquí tiene_Sólo duró unos cuantos minutos en empacar el producto.

Sus dedos rozaron cuando él recibía y ella entregaba.Rin levantó la mirada y sólo curvó sus labios en una leve mueca de sonrisa.

Sus miradas se habían conectado y al final fue él quien rompió toda magia extraña que sucedía en Rin.Dio la vuelta y caminó sin detenerse ni girar,salió del lugar perdiéndose de la vista chocolate de la chica del mostrador,quien lo siguió hasta que desapareció.

Se había tardado aproximadamente media hora en comprar un simple lubricante.Muy poco comparado con todo lo que había mostrado la muchacha.

Exactamente a los cinco minutos que él se fue,Rin dejó de pensar en ese extraño tan poco usual.Terminó restándole importancia y corriendo para cerrar,ya era muy tarde.

Así terminó ese día de labores para ella.Kagura se haría presente para el día siguiente,en el cual Rin tenía clases en la universidad.

_-O-_

Sábado y domingo pasaron y pronto Rin volvió a su trabajo.Últimamente, Kagura no permanecía en su puesto ya que al hablar con ella esa mañana,Rin se enteró que la mujer estaba degustando a un nuevo novio,el cual la mantenía ocupada.Para la joven significaba que era mas trabajo,pero así como era mas pesado era de paga,recibía doble sueldo por su esfuerzo...eso era muy bueno.

Un día largo y aburrido fue el lunes.

Ocho treinta:la campanilla danzó al dar paso a un nuevo cliente,pero no era alguien relativamente desconocido, no,ya lo había visto.

Sesshomaru.dijo en voz aguda internamente.

Rin no mencionó ni media palabra,lo vio tomar un artículo y luego se condujo hacia ella.Sólo la observó mientras ella lo empacaba después de darle un saludo amable al cliente.

No hubo diálogo,sólo hubieron miradas...miradas fuertes que no ponían cómoda a Rin de ninguna manera.

Martes,miércoles,jueves y viernes;en todos esos días,Sesshomaru se presentó a la misma hora,con la diferencia de que compraba algo nuevo cada vez.

Rin se preguntaba ¿estaría experimentando una nueva etapa de sexualidad plena con su pareja? Una en la que,probablemente,¿buscaban cosas nuevas? aunque...eso no le incumbía.

Así pasaron dos semanas desde que ese hombre llegó a su trabajo.Lo mas extraño de ello era que,curiosamente el sujeto no se presentaba los días sábado y domingo que eran cuando ella no trabajaba.Con mucho cuidado le preguntó a Kagura si no había llegado un cliente justo a las ocho treinta a lo que la mujer respondió que no.No indagó pues no lo vio necesario.

Ya se había acostumbrado a las visitas de él,tanto que lo esperaba a la misma hora,tenía un ojo puesto en sus libros y otro en la entrada para verlo pasar.

_Aquí tiene_le extendió con una mirada curiosa el nuevo objeto a Sesshomaru.

Pensó que se retiraría como todas las veces,pero no fue así;el hombre se quedó aún en el mismo lugar.Rin lo cuestionó con la mirada pero sin decir una palabra.

_¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

Inconscientemente la hizo fruncir el ceño y aletear sus espesas pestañas que la hacían lucir totalmente hermosa.

_Yo...aún tengo que cerrar y tardaría un poco_comentó tanteando el terreno.

_Bien,esperaré.

Se sorprendió tanto,pero no replicó nada,pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo salir a cenar con él,después de todo,llevaba unos días viéndolo aunque,realmente no sabía nada de él.

Mientras ella cerraba,Sesshomaru salió del lugar,la chica vio a través del aparador de la entrada y estaba ahí,se preguntaba si él no tendría que ir a casa con su novia,se encogió de hombros y terminó de cerrar.

La llevó a un lugar cercano,de hecho se fueron caminando,no conversaron mucho sólo lo relativamente normal, aunque,contadas veces él contestaba y todo era concreto.

Esa noche supo a qué se dedicaba,no se atrevió a preguntar algo más que no fuera de trabajo.

Las salidas a cenar se repitieron todos esos días.Sin disponerse a conocerlo;ya llevaba un mes desde que él empezó a visitar la tienda.Parecía interesado en ella,aunque nunca lo decía o hacía algo para acercarse de una manera mas íntima,tan sólo la observaba con esa mirada intensa.A decir verdad,ella estaba deseando una aproximación,que se acercara pero se decepcionaba al ver que,él sólo seguía comprando los juguetes sexuales,salía a comer con ella y luego se marchaba.Se preguntaba ¿estaría llenando un cuarto erótico como el de Christian Grey?

Sonrió internamente al imaginar esa situación,su gran imaginación siempre le jugaba bromas he imaginaba todo tipo de escenarios...Especular sobre lo que podía ser era una tontería.

Ese era un día monótono como todos los demás,los cuales se volvían interesantes cuando se hacía de noche y llegaba él.Extrañamente estaba dependiendo de ello para distraerse ¿Pero cómo no iba a estar esperando verlo? Era extremadamente apuesto y su comportamiento estoico lo volvía todavía mas interesante…Sesshomaru despertaba todavía más aquel instinto suyo de curiosidad.

Se le hizo raro no verlo llegar esa noche,cerró y se marchó con algo de desánimo...no lo vio ese día,tal vez ya se había aburrido,alguien como él,con ese carácter volátil,seguramente se hartaba fácilmente de las cosas.

Su jefa seguía ausente,con un amorío mas largo de lo habitual,como todos los días ella se encargó de todo y por si no fuera poco,también se le acumuló lo de los envíos a domicilio, eso significaba más ganancia,así que,prácticamente no podía negarse.

Empezó temprano a realizar las debidas entregas,tuvo que cerrar antes aún y con la pena de que quizás él llegara por la noche.

El resto de la tarde_casi noche_la pasó de lugar en lugar recorriendo las calles en el auto de su jefa.

Llegó a un edificio sumamente alto donde debía subir hasta el último piso que era desde donde se había hecho el pedido.Pidió permiso al guardia de seguridad el cual primero llamó al dueño del departamento y éste dio paso.

Rin iba viendo el panel de los botones del elevador,hasta que se cercioró de que había llegado.Bajó y se condujo hasta la puerta del lugar,bastante lindo,muy lindo para ser precisa.

Tocó el timbre y esperó,llevaba una pequeña caja donde estaba el artículo.

La puerta se abrió,y lo primero que observó al levantar la vista y disponerse a hacer una corta reverencia fue un par de ojos ámbar los cuales eran conocidos y nada comunes.Su cara de shock seguramente fue demasiado notoria ya que,a Sesshomaru le pareció divertido y por primera vez en ese rostro sin emociones vio una sonrisa,no una común y corriente,era la sonrisa mas sexy que nunca había visualizado.

Era muy seguro que se había ruborizado pero reaccionó lo menos torpe que podía y aunque de ninguna manera se considerara una mujer torpe,cuando lo veía así,directamente,podía imaginarse con la cara rígida como una tabla y babeando...toda una tonta.

_Buenas noches,aquí está la entrega.

_Pasa.

Se alejó de la puerta y caminó dejándola atrás,signo claro de que debía entrar sí o sí.

Tímida como no era en su vida común, ella atravesó aquella puerta,sólo la empujó un poco para cerrarla cuando estuvo dentro,pues,no podía dejarla de par en par.

Era un bonito y lujoso lugar...Pero, ¿donde estaba ese hombre?

Pensó en desalojar el departamento lo mas pronto posible,no le daba buena espina su actitud ¿y si era algún sicópata asesino?

Su mente seguía imaginando cosas.

De pronto lo vio aparecer,bajaba las escaleras de donde imaginó,era la habitación de él.

_¿Quieres cenar?

_¿Eh?_él se acercó a paso lento pero muy seguro,como si el piso donde se movía él,era aún más seguro que donde estaba parada Rin.

_Deja eso ahí_sorpresivamente le quitó la caja y le tomó la mano derecha_.Vamos.

Ella enmudeció y su corazón latía desenfrenado.Así,tomada de la mano de ese hombre se sentía temblar por dentro,como también sentía una montaña rusa de emociones pues en conjunto se creía una débil por sentirse así.

Había un comedor de cristal y un sólo plato que aún no estaba servido,probablemente iba a cenar solo.

La soltó y caminó hacia la cocina sin decir nada.Cuando Sesshomaru volvió traía algunos tazones,los puso en la mesa y regresó a la cocina.Rin no sabía qué hacer,estaba siendo descortés al no ayudar,así que,dejando todos sus miedos y reprensiones fue para ayudarle.Pronto los dos se sentaron a comer,mientras lo hacían, no podía dejar de verlo de tanto en tanto,se le hacía muy extraño lo que estaba pasando,aunque,era una cena, ambos estaban cenando juntos desde semanas atrás.

Cuando acabaron,Rin se levantó para llevar todo a la cocina y proceder a dejar limpio,algo a lo que Sesshomaru no se opuso y sólo la observó de reojo.

Ella estaba mas relajada y fascinada con las cosas tan bellas que habían en esa cocina,tan distraída estaba,que no se daba cuenta que él estaba detrás a unos metros,observándola.

_¿Me ayudas en algo?_Rin dio un respingo al escuchar su voz susurrante y aunque intentó darse la vuelta y alejarse se dio cuenta que al momento que habló,allí mismo la apresó con un sólo brazo colocado en su abdomen.

Tragó saliva y habló:

_En qué...quieres ayuda.

Sesshomaru la hizo girar en su propio eje quedando frente a él para sin previo aviso unir sus labios a los suyos en un encuentro realmente inesperado.

Estaba impactada al sentir su aliento y la humedad de su saliva.Eran suaves sus labios y su sabor,francamente exquisito.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era lo que había deseado por dentro,sería una hipócrita al todavía no corresponder.

¡Al carajo! No hacerlo era negarse a sus deseos y ya para esos momentos estaba casi segura que él no tenía una pareja,no quería pensar para qué había comprado tantos juguetes eróticos pero al menos estaba segura que él no salía con nadie...aunque al final,no pasaba de ser un presentimiento.

Rin lo abrazó con ambas manos pasándolas por el cuello de el hombre,él ya la tenía sometida entre su ancho cuerpo,muy pegada contra el lava trastos,no había por donde escapar,algo que no planeaba hacer.

Pronto aquel beso se tornó profundo y sumamente sensual,se le estaban yendo las fuerzas en las piernas y la respiración a penas y estaba entrecortada.La potencia de ese beso fue bajando al cuello dejando a su paso un hilo húmedo de saliva que se extendía justo en la curvatura del cuello de Rin.Con sus labios abiertos ella jalaba aire tratando de respirar,con tan sólo esa caricia ella estaba sucumbiendo en una excitación realmente apabullante.

Sesshomaru no tardó en pegarse aún más a ella para dejarla sentir lo que sus jadeos y toda ella le hacían en su cuerpo,estaba duro,completamente excitado.Por su parte,Rin sentía que su vientre reaccionaba con espasmos que viajaban hasta su entrepierna,sentía la humedad que de apoco se incrementaba.

Lo sintió rígido y duro,no se separó de él al constatar que estaba duro y tan palpitante como ella.Sin aviso alguno, Sesshomaru se empujó moviendo su pelvis al tiempo que la alzaba para colocarse entre sus piernas.

Estúpida ropa que se interponía en la trayectoria que él buscaba,pero estaba yendo muy rápido algo que no deseaba,esa tarde y noche gozaría de todas las maneras a la chica del mostrador.

Se encaminó con ella sin dejar de besar su cuello y también sus labios.Subió las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación,la colocó en la cama dejándose caer a un lado para seguir besándola,era increíble las ganas que tenía de ella.

La dejó aturdida,asfixiada y lo mas caliente que jamás había estado.

Estaba jadeando y él también,necesitaba ir por las cosas con las que quería que Rin le ayudara.

Al sentir que él se alejaba,ella levanto la vista sin entender nada,cuando Sesshomaru regresó traía una mirada malévola y sensual,penetrante y lujuriosa.

¿Cómo es que era tan sexy?

Inconscientemente Rin apretó las sabanas a los costados de su cuerpo. Traía una caja.A simple vista era una caja grande donde quizás guardaba libros o algunas otras cosas pero a su mente llegó algo siniestro y palideció al instante.

No podía ser.

La colocó sobre una silla que estaba cerca de la cama y al estar ella sentada pudo ver el contenido cuando éste la abría.

¡Sí era! ¡eran los juguetes eróticos que él había comprado!.Pensó alarmada.

Sus ojos dorados indicaban una sola cosa:ella era su conejillo de indias sexual,era la persona con la que había decidido desde el inicio usar cada uno de los artículos que ella misma le había vendido.No sabía como tomar eso,no tenía experiencia en ello y sobre todo,no sabía si era algo bueno dejarse ser ya que él se había vuelto prácticamente un deseo,aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Tragó grueso e intentó recuperar la compostura,no se había acostado con un hombre hacía mas de dos años,por lo tanto,lo deseaba,pero no estaba consiente de qué buscaba él específicamente.

_Ya lo habías planeado_aseguró en un hulillo de voz.

Sesshomaru empezó a sacar los consoladores,vibradores,aceites y lubricantes de varios sabores,no eran iguales,se había asegurado que todos los objetos fuesen diferentes uno del otro.

_¿Te gusta el de fresas no?_su tono era seductor y profundo,puedo estar seguro que así es.

_¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

_No eres muy reservada en cuanto a lo que gustas.Cada día desayunando lo mismo,yendo al mismo lugar,utilizando esos zapatos que te hacen lucir mas baja pero supongo que cómoda_Rin intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando y sólo un pensamiento acertado se enfocó en su mente.

Me vigila.

_Casi pareces la dueña de esa tienda porque ella pone toda la responsabilidad en ti.

_¿Te dedicas a espiarme?

_¿Has visto el edificio del frente?_le respondía sin siquiera observarla,estaba ocupado sacando los objetos.

Rin abrió los ojos de par en par cayendo en cuenta de que entonces allí era donde él trabajaba y nunca se dio cuenta.

_Con una calle de por medio,podrás imaginar que no es tan difícil ver lo que sucede del otro lado.

En ese momento se reprendía por ser tan despistada,nunca imaginó tales cosas.

_Ahora Rin,no hablemos mas y sólo dejame probar tu mercancía_pronunció al acercarse con varios objetos en su mano y dejando notar ahora una mirada en la cual parecía un depredador y ella la presa.

Ni siquiera los había abierto,estaban con sus sellos y empaques.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal provocando un espasmo más fuerte en su vientre,estaba nerviosa con una mezcla extraña de excitación que esos ojos lujuriosos provocaban.

Se fue acercando a la cama sin apartar su visión de ella,dejó caer a un lado los juguetes sexuales que probablemente mas le eran de importancia probar y tomó a una petrificada Rin por la nuca dándole un beso lleno de deseo y gula.Sin siquiera saber la magnitud de su deseo por él, ella también correspondió envolviendo sus manos en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

Si se estaba precipitando,contando con que él llevaba ventaja al planearlo,no quería razonar ahora,sólo quería responder a él y sentir todas esas sensaciones explotar de una vez por todas.

Su saliva se juntaba con la suya mientras su cuerpo se derretía por el contacto fogoso que él realizaba sobre la ropa,no se detenía ante las nuevas curvas que probaba,él la tocaba como si ya hubiese sido suya con anterioridad,era implacable y desvergonzado su toque.Ya había rozado su entrepierna en un momento en que sus desquiciados labios se separaban para buscar aire.

Las manos temblorosas de la chica buscaron deshacerse de la ropa,igual que él hacía lo mismo con las prendas femeninas.

Por la cooperación de ambos,pronto estuvieron desvestidos;desnudos uno junto al otro,él sobre ella dando lamidas obscenas en su cuello,senos y abdomen,aún no bajaba a la parte en que Rin sentía derretirse pues sus fluidos invadían toda su zona íntima.

Entonces,él se separó del cuerpo que inquieto,pedía fuese profanado por ese grande y duro hombre.

Aún sin haber unido sus sexos,los dos ya poseían signos de sudor en el cuerpo,el cabello color plata que recientemente había tenido esparcido sobre su piel ya estaba mojándose por el calor corporal de los dos cuerpos y ella igual,estaba agitada y ruborizada sintiendo una hoguera dentro de sí misma.

Lo observó con una mirada que ni siquiera ella misma pudo identificar, quizás era ansiedad,deseo,o las dos juntas, la cuestión es que,Sesshomaru la había hecho despertar como un volcán dormido.

Lo primero que pudo ver_aparte de su imponente y robusto pene_fueron los objetos que éste traía previamente desempacandos:una botella de orgamix que era un lubricante que contenía sabor a fresas,algo que él había escuchado,y ella misma le dijo;era destinado para la estimulación de la mujer y proporcionaba múltiples orgasmos.

¡Dios,él quería matarla! Ya estaba totalmente derretida y con eso...

También pudo notar un vibrador color naranja neón de 18 cm de largo y otros juegos de varios tipos

de consoladores.

No recordaba haber sentido la respiración tan agitada mientras tenía sexo con su antiguo novio,aunque,tal vez estaba tan nerviosa porque había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad...o,atribuiría aquel nerviosismo a lo extraño que era para ella usar esos objetos.Irónicamente,jamás había pensado en usarlos,Kagura la había llamado una tonta por no darse placer con algún consolador pero, sinceramente ella prefería no usarlos y punto;Kagura jamás pudo inculcar en ella esa conducta suya.

_Tú misma me dirás qué te han parecido...eres tan experta a la hora de ofrecerlos_dijo mientras la observaba con una maliciosa mirada,al igual que su sonrisa...se abría paso entre las piernas temblorosas de una inexperta Rin en ese ámbito.Sin embargo,Rin no dejó de observarlo con su expresión sofocada y ese rostro encendido por el rubor de sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru,a continuación,abrió el embace y la observo,vertió una considerable cantidad de líquido en el vientre bajo de Rin,aquél líquido,sólo al tocarla la hizo llevar su cabeza hacia atrás en una mueca ansiosa y sensible con tan sólo un roce en su piel.

Su mano tocó el vientre y de allí partió con suma lentitud hasta la parte baja, sin detenerse,a pesar de los quejidos de placer con los que Rin se expresaba.

Jugueteó con el clítoris viendo para su satisfacción,y para su propia tortura; como se retorcía por los espasmos que causaba su mano.Ella no pudo contener un sonoro grito que se silenció cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo y aparentemente se alejó.

Tan pronto como levanto la mirada apoyando ambos brazos a sus costados:vio a un Sesshomaru sonriente,pero no era una sonrisa a la que podía interpretar como feliz,era de pura maldad.

¡Él era un jodido Adonis!

El consolador fue el primer objeto destinado a profanar la vagina de Rin.Movió circularmente el pene ficticio al tiempo que separaba sus pliegues haciéndola delirar,gritó fuerte al momento de la penetración,sin embargo,él no lo introdujo todo,sólo era una cuarta parte.

Lo movió lento y con su otra mano encendía un vibrador,lo colocó en el clítoris mientras jugueteaba con el consolador haciendo un vaivén discreto.

Rin no podía describir las sensaciones, se tensaba y retorcía,apretaba las sábanas como si con ello pudiese acabar con aquella tortura de placer.

_¡Ah!...Sessh...Sesshomaru_gimió y agarró una porción del cabello plateado mientras aún se apoyaba sobre un sólo brazo,veía como Sesshomaru seguía moviendo los juguetes y la penetraba con ellos.

Sus iris estaban encendidos,sólo viéndola y reprimiendo todas las ganas que tenía de tomarla y cogérsela con fuerza sin importarle más los juegos.La mirada de ella rogaba porque su cuerpo fuera liberado,pensando en ello y en complacerla:Sesshomaru aceleró el movimiento del consolador y la hizo caer casi inmediatamente en una especie de trance,pues casi perdió la conciencia y su cuerpo gozó de las mas magníficas descargas de placer que se dibujaban en colores pasteles en sus ojos apretados,cerrados lo mas fuerte que podía mientras convulsionaba y se corría soltando mas flujo vaginal para el deleite de Sesshomaru,quien sin pensarlo,bebió de ellos,pegó sus labios y su lengua y sintió lo caliente de los fluidos,lo ardiente que ella estaba ahora.

Gozó y bebió todo lo que quiso apretando las caderas de la joven para que ésta no escapara y se mantuviera en la misma postura,de a ratos le apretaba el trasero y la veía inquieta y temblando revolviendo las sábanas.

Rin tuvo paz hasta que su verdugo dejó su sexo para concentrarse en besar su cuerpo,desde su vientre hasta llegar a sus labios...ella sentía su cuerpo mojado desde donde él había arrancado hasta donde se detuvo.

Inconscientemente,Rin enredó sus piernas sobre las caderas de él,era tan grande ese hombre,que ella lograba sentirse mínima y frágil pues su cuerpo siempre había sido menudo,pequeño pero bien proporcionado.

Una vez más chupó y lamió los senos de la joven que se le antojaban y sentía deliciosos,suaves y pequeños pero perfectos para él.

Sesshomaru se enderezó y después de lamer el cuello femenino le susurró al oído:

_Aún falta para acabar Rin_acto seguido;él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja,date la vuelta.

Aún ruborizada a su máxima capacidad,Rin obedeció y lo dejó ser,él quería hacerla sentir muchas emociones al perderse en la locura de un buen sexo y ella no podía negarse.

Se apoyó en sus manos y piernas sobre el colchón,quedando en cuatro.Sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya no jugaría mucho,su erección ya dolía y palpitaba al mínimo roce con la deliciosa y aterciopelada piel de esa mujer.

Probó otro consolador,aquel que ella le había recomendado como una buena oferta pues poseía varios artículos y el consolador resultaba tener buen tamaño y era flexible y de color piel,una ganga para una clienta que buscara usarlo sola.

Lo fue introduciendo en su vagina,explorando cómo se sentía esa apretada cueva con el paso del objeto,hizo lo mismo con el vibrador que antes había usado.

Rin sólo pudo dejar caer medio cuerpo al colchón mientras que su trasero seguía en la misma postura.Por ratos se hacía hacia adelante pero Sesshomaru la apegaba halandola para que no se alejara de la conexión.

_¿Te gusta,Rin?_él se encorvó dejando caer un poco su peso en la espalda de la muchacha.

Era incapaz de hablar,no podía decir algo más que no fueran gemidos y gritos,sin embargo,fue obligada a hablar cuando Sesshomaru detuvo ambas manos de su trabajo.Lo miró de reojo.

_Dilo_le exigió mordiendo su cuello.

_Quiero más...dame más_susurró ahogada.

Y cómo con nuevas fuerzas,Rin se removió y se giró dejando a un Sesshomaru embobado al verla tomar su pene en esas manos tan pequeñas,y por si fuera poco;la vio penetrarse a sí misma...previamente, Sesshomaru se había colocado un condón antes de iniciar su juego,estaba listo,y justo a tiempo, pues ya no soportaba,quería golpearla con todas sus fuerzas,embestirla hasta saciarse.

La observó morderse los labios y suplicar que se moviera sólo con esa mirada chocolate que casi estaba perdida.La besó en los labios con pasión y deseo,gruñó y le mordió los labios al moverse y sentirse llenándola…Su sexo era totalmente estrecho.

Ella casi sollozaba mientras hundía sus uñas en la espalda fornida y musculosa,se aferraba con sus piernas como si fuese un ancla.

Su piel se erizó al momento en que éste llegó hasta lo mas hondo de su cuerpo,la había penetrado por completo,la primera vez dentro de ella de lo que llevaba ese encuentro.

Sesshomaru la besaba jadeante mientras la penetraba,poco a poco fue necesitando más y más al escuchar como ella gemía.

Puso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Rin y la embistió con fuerza y rudeza.Sus sexos chocaban en sincronía de una melodiosa canción que eran los gritos de su chica,sus pechos rebotaban logrando de aquella una escena algo exquisita y francamente excepcional.Le agarró fuerte el trasero y arremetió con las últimas estocadas duras y crudas mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y su pene palpitaba al derramarse con un placer inimaginable.

Acabó con estocadas leves mientras que Rin,se contraía y se removía después del orgasmo más arrasador que había tenido en su vida...la besaba mientras todavía se movía lentamente.

Después de recomponer levemente su respiración_ya que la de Rin seguía agitada,él salió de ella y se levantó caminando hacia el baño para tirar el condón y casi inmediatamente volvió con ella.

Estaba dormida,tan rápido entró en inconsciencia.Se veía ruborizada y sudada...era perfecta.

Había estado viéndola durante un tiempo desde su edificio donde trabajaba,le parecía alguien normal pero,conforme pasó el tiempo,la chica de la Sex-Shop fue atrayéndole a tal punto que sólo deseaba cogerla en sus brazos y hacer precisamente lo que había hecho esa tarde,la cual ya se había convertido en noche.

La miró un poco más y sólo guardó las cosas con la firme idea de que pronto usaría los demás juegos eróticos que había comprado,que le había comprado a ella,y con ella misma los usaría…tenerla era un gran deleite.

Se recostó y la observó dormir en sus brazos y removerse de vez en cuando entre las sabanas que la cubrían.Veía con asombro la inocencia y ferocidad que existía en ese pequeño ser y deseaba con gran entusiasmo pervertir su cuerpo sin que su inocencia se viera corrompida...Lo haría,ella era un ser puro y él un ser malvado,un depredador feroz que finalmente se vio atraído por una pequeña joven universitaria,a la cual tenía mucho placer a qué someterla.

Fin


End file.
